Theory of Everything
Theory of Everything is the twelfth official level of Geometry Dash. It is the third insane level as of Update 1.9. Description Theory of Everything contains blue gravity rings, pink and yellow jump rings, all three colours of jump pads, rocket portals, ball portals, size portals, gravity portals, and mirror portals. The obstacles are challenging, and the orange UFO portals are introduced. Secret Coins * The first secret coin is located in the first UFO sequence. When you enter the UFO portal, find the skinny column hanging from the ceiling. A large gap can be seen. You must tap multiple times to go past a sawblade and then go through the gap to collect the coin. * The second secret coin is located in the second shrunken ship sequence. After going past two large blocks with spikes, carefully slip under the third. You must be extremely careful, as not only are there thorns on the floor, but there are also small spikes on the underside of the large block. Once you have made it past the block, collect the coin and go on the normal path. * The third coin is in the cube sequence after the second UFO sequence. You will land on a small platform with a yellow jump pad on it. You must jump over the jump pad. You will land on a yellow jump pad beneath the main path, which will thrust you into another jump pad, which will bounce onto the normal path. You will have collected the coin, and you can continue. Trivia This level, Time Machine, Dry Out, Can't Let Go, Clutterfunk and Blast Processing are the only levels where you can hear speech in the background music.(You can hear "Breakdown" at the black background when the cube go up, after the Small ship mode.) *Although Theory of Everything, Electrodynamix, and Hexagon Force have the same difficulty rating and reward the same number of stars upon completion, Electrodynamix is harder compared to the other two. *A secret passage can be found in this level (it is found after the second UFO sequence... there are two ways to access it). *Strangely, the icon this level gives you after completion resembles the obstacles from the first ship sequence in Clutterfunk. * Update 1.9 contains Theory of Everything 2,which is first level that is version 2 of some other RobTop's level. ToE 2 is also demon, which is like in NePtunE's levels (if original is insane, v2 is demon). * Besides UFOs, purple jump pads and rings and thorns with vines, the level also introduces an object that allows you to color the the lines on objects. * This level has all hazards before 1.6 (hence the name of the level). * This level is the last level to use the classic styled thorns. * This is the only level where thorns with vines appear; however the shrubs appear again in Hexagon Force. * This level introduces large decals - the ones in this level are arrows, question marks, and exclamation points. * The level takes 1:26 to complete. Walkthrough Gallery Icon 12.png|Icon unlocked after completing in Normal Mode. Coin1toe.png|First coin. Coin2toe.png|Second coin. Coin3toe.png|Third coin. toe.jpg|Theory of Everything in the level selection menu. Category:Levels